As I Watched From The Sidelines
by Cream T. Rabbit Amy Rose
Summary: impled shonen-ai. someone watches over link, and has been doing so for years... but link doesn't know, and probably never will...


a/n - hey peeps, this is one of those stories i did with my friends.... i wanna write yuri, but they don't like it as much for some reason. o.o neways, it's not very long, but oh well. r&r.   
  
this is kind of a poem/song fic 'er whatever... although i don't own Zelda, i DO own the lyrics of the poem thing.   
  
-  
  
I watch him sleep as every other night. It never seems to bore me. That annoying fairy of his has stowed itself away in his hat, sometimes I'm envious of even that.  
  
For a long time I wanted to talk to him. Thank him from defeating me, unknowingly releasing me for evil's bindings... But I still look like a demon. I feel so shady, I'm still a bit dark, and my eyes are their bloody red. I can't face him this way. Let's see, I've been following him for like what, three years? Possibly more? I don't know and don't really care. At dawn he'll be headed toward some place called Azurull. And of course, I will follow...  
  
But there is always the threat of being discovered. I've been hiding myself mostly from that infernal horse of his. Epona, I believe. She's sweet though, I can sense the evil or good in something, but she threatens me each and everyday with the risk of being discovered.  
  
-  
  
_As I watch you from the sidelines,   
  
I feel that pang of pain....  
  
Oh if only I could meet you,  
  
My wishes said in vain.  
  
I watch you when you sleep at night,  
  
Your most alluring face....  
  
As soon as you open your eyes,  
  
I'd left without a trace.........  
_  
-  
  
It's been a week now, and we've finally arrived at the place of Azurull, which was located near the sea. It was like Zora's Kingdom above water. Everywhere you look, everywhere you walked, there were pools of crystal clear water, huge fountains, beautiful seashell shaped buildings. Such gorgeous colors, streams flowing along man-made paths, beautifying the place further.   
  
.....It was a place that almost rivaled his beauty....  
  
He sat on a wooden bench near a bomb shop this evening... It seems he was planning to sleep there. What I could never figure out about him was his sleeping choices. Give him a choice between a stone and a pillow, I swear, he'd-  
  
I hid quickly in the shadows of a nearby building and shut my eyes to eliminate the red glare. I think that God forsaken fairy spotted me.... I have to be more careful...   
  
If that fairy gives me away, I swear I'll.... Apparently it hadn't really noticed me at all. But then again, it's hard to tell, since they don't have faces to hold any kind of expression. At least for as long as he stays in this town, the less I have to worry of being detected, with that horse having to wait on the outskirts.  
  
Though, I wonder why he came here. I'm sure if he had a choice he would have stayed in the forest... I'll have to wait and see, I suppose.  
  
-  
  
_As I watch you from the sidelines,   
  
It can feel kind of weird...  
  
How you haven't noticed  
  
after so many years.  
  
I'm always staring at you,  
  
But to you I can't appear...  
  
For you to hate me for what I am,  
  
Is my greatest fear...._  
  
-  
  
It has been another two days, and I follow him to an inn. I slipped along in the corner shadows, as he knocks on the door of someone's room. Curious, I come an inch closer, at least with in hearing range.  
  
A woman answered, overflowing red hair, blue eyes, and a farm dress.... Now where have I seen her before?.... Wasn't she the ranch girl back in Hyrule? I dropped my thoughts and cringed as she smiled brightly and clung onto him.   
  
"**LINK! I'm so happy you made it here to see me!!**" She squealed delightfully.  
  
"**Malon**," He smiled, "**It's nice to see you again. What did you call me for?**"   
  
She blushed and left from left to right, undoubtably not noticing my presence, and pulled him inside. The door shut behing them, but I did not follow. I just sighed wearily. Strangely enough I had the weirdest feeling in the pits of my stomach. Horrified, and tasted salt that had run down the curve of my cheek.... Is it possible that I am actually..... **Crying?**  
  
-  
  
owari  
  
................Poor Dark Link..... Um.... It isn't exactly the greatest thing I've ever written..... Or maybe it is? But whatever! please review!

should there be a sequal?


End file.
